Angel or Raven
by harleykiss
Summary: summary: What if batman had a daughter. What if she was even more dangerous than her father. What if Robin fell in love with her. A Genius together and boy wonder what do you get? Find out.


I always thought it would be cool for batman to have a daughter, and for Robin to fall in love with her.

Reminder it is me that is writing so it probably will never get completed. WARNING!

Rated M

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Angel or Raven

summary: What if batman had a daughter. What if she was even more dangerous than her father. What if Robin fell in love with her. A Genius together and boy wonder what do you get? Find out.

Chapter 1

" Mr. Bruce Wayne do you want me to repeat what I just said." The lawyer asked.

" yes please."

" I think I heard you wrong." Bruce said with a sigh.

" Mr. Bruce Wayne you have a daughter." The lawyer repeated.

" Mrs. Brice can you go get her." The lawyer asked his secretary. She bowed and left the room.

The whole room was silent. Bruce Wayne was wondering when he had a daughter. He looked around the room,and saw Richard, and Alfred just as shocked as he was.

" There must be a mistake Mr. Bruce never had kids." Alfred confirmed.

" you are highly misinformed." The lawyer said shaking his head.

" as you can see."

" you do have a daughter." The lawyer said turning around toward the door. Everyone's eyes followed him.

In the doorway stood a petite girl that has Bruce Wayne icy blue eyes, and golden blonde hair. She was breathtaking especially to Richard.

" Mr. Wayne I like you to meet Angel Raven Wayne."

" your daughter." the lawyer introduced them to her.

" wait Raven."

" is your mother Raven Lombardi?" Bruce asked finally knowing who she is.

" bravo."

" you figured it out."

" sorry I don't have a prize to give to you."

" for figuring it out."

" so that means you are going to have to congratulate yourself." Angel said sarcastic while giving him a golf clap.

" who's Raven, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked confused.

" She is my wife."

" I married her when I ran from home."

" but she couldn't have children."

" we tried steadily to have a child." Bruce asked confused.

" well it said in the will."

" she was five weeks pregnant."

" When you left."

" she didn't even know she was pregnant at the time." The lawyer explained.

" wait."

" you said will."

" does that mean she umm di... ." he couldn't even finish what he was about to say, because he had to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I'm afraid so."

" she passed away last month." The lawyer said sadly. Angel lifted herself up on the back of the couch and sat down. Bruce felt angry,but sad at the same time. Angry because his wife never told him he had a daughter. Sad because Raven was the only woman he has really ever truly loved.

" I must leave it is getting late." The lawyer said standing up.

" if you would just sign these papers."

" so I can leave." The lawyer said getting his briefcase out. He opened it and pulled out a stack of papers. He grabbed a his pen out of his shirt pocket, and handed it to Bruce.

It took an whole hour and forty-five minutes to sign all of the papers.

" That would be all."

" she is your responsibility now."

" have fun."

" I must go." The lawyer said while stopping at the doorway.

" Angel you better not think about leaving." The lawyer glared.

" I would never do that." She said while putting her hand on her chest acting hurt."

" you better don't."

" have a nice day Mr. Wayne." The lawyer said while leaving.

" Alfred get a room ready for my daughter." Bruce said excited inside.

" no Fred you don't."

" I will just be leaving." Angel said grabbing the handles to her suitcases.

" and where do you think you are going?"

" leaving." she simply said.

" no you are not."

" you are going to your room."

" as soon as Alfred is done getting it ready."

" no I will not." Angel said glaring at her father.

" yes you will."

" I am your father."

" you have to start listening to me." Bruce glared at his daughter. They held each others gaze. Until they both 'hmth' and turned their heads around crossing their arms across their chests.

Alfred watched their every expression, and movement. They were exactly alike both physical, and mental. The mansion was about to get interesting. Especially the way master Robin has been staring at Mistress Angel.

" hi."

" I'm Ricard." Robin introduced himself. The beautiful girl just ignored him. She was still fuming about her father.

" fine."

" I will stay here."

" until I turn eight- teen."

" deal?" Angel said looking at her father.

" When will you be 18?" Bruce asked.

" two months in a half." Angel replied. Bruce thought about that for a minute. He still wanted to get to know her more. Would two months be enough to convince her to stay. He thought to himself. I guess he has a lot a work to do to convince her to stay, and live with him.

" deal."

" but if you like it here even a little bit ."

" you will at least live here until you graduate college." Bruce said sternly.

" that might be a problem." Angel giggled.

" why." Bruce asked.

" because I already graduated college."

" when I was sixteen."

" it took me three years to Finnish all of my classes." Angel tried to stop giggling, but didn't succeed. She looked at all of their shocked faces.

" okay."

" fine."

" until you turn twenty- one." Bruce said as soon as he shook himself out of shock. His daughter was truly a Wayne. He felt proud swell up in his chest.

" deal."

" I'll stay."

" but I doubt."

" I will like it here." Angel said shaking her fathers hand. He pulled her into a hug. He let her go when he pulled away.

" you do have internet here."

" right?" Angel asked worriedly. She couldn't survive without her internet. The internet was like her life line.

" yes."

" I believe we do."

" right Alfred?" Bruce asked Alfred.

" Yes."

" Master. Bruce."

" I believe we do."

" and there is an internet hook up in Mistress. Angel room."

" but I don't think there is a computer in there." Alfred confirmed.

" oh."

" that is all right."

" I have my personal taptop with me."

" I never go anywhere with out it." Angel sighed. She was thankful they had internet. She headed upstairs, but stopped in the middle.

" umm."

" Fred where is my room." Angel asked a little embarrassed .

" please follow me."

" Mistress. Angel." Alfred went passed her on the stairs.


End file.
